Avengers: Fight for New York
by EndersCrafts
Summary: Follows the StoryLine of the Movie. When Loki a god of Asgaurd comes to Earth to Control the human inhabited planet. He goes after the home town of Billionare Anthony Stark the only thing standing in his way is the Infamous Avengers. Including Anthony (Tony) Stark, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner and more.


Alex Stood by Dr. Selvig who was working on the Teseract in response was as he was putting it "Misbehaving". "Selvig updates" Director Fury said come into ear shot. Selvig getting up to walk with him back to the station. "Well she is…um misbehaving?" "Is that supposed to be funny?" Fury said raising an eyebrow. "It's not funny at all it's sending of weak gamma radiation nothing harmful" Selvig said. "Doctor it's spiking again" Said a female scientist. The Teseract starting sending sparks flying everywhere. Making the air smell of smoke and felling of when you shock yourself with the prank buttons. A stream of electric blue energy burst through the air forcing everyone to put their arms over there face to not be blinded by the light it was putting off. A man was standing where the stream made contact to the wall. "SIR PUT DOWN THE SPEAR!" Fury yelled even though the room was quiet. The man looked at the spear like thing with Oh-i-forgot-i-fucking-had-this-thing-i-wonder-what-it-does and smirked with a lot of evil in his eyes. He blew the nearest guards and a bunch agent Barton was in. Barton stumbled a little and got up. The man was in front of him, Grabbed his upper wrist bending back making Clint clinch his teeth in pain. "You have a heart" the man said and touched the spear thing to his chest. Barton's veins turned a neon blue and his eyes swelled black until the settled and his pulps turned a dull cyan. "What the fuck" Said Alex said a little louder than expected. The man appeared in front of her. But she already knew his phase of action and saw it in his tension of his arms and swept low, ducking under the arm headed for where her neck was it clawing at nothing and knocked him off his feet. She released the tomahawk across her back. To her surprise Clint knocked the tomahawk from her hands and attempted to hit her in the head with his bow "Some weird shit going on down her" She said under her breath not paying attention to the guy that was obviously isn't human since he turned her best friend and high school sweet heart into someone she didn't even know anymore. He pinned her against the machine and turned her around and forced the spear sort of thing down to her chest, finally making contact with her chest. Nick wasn't looking at what was going on behind him, so he distracted himself by slipping the Teseract out of the machine and put it into its respective case. "Wait" Said the guy who had left Alex, Her following behind him. "I still need that" He said his voice sounded of a British man and he was super calm. "This doesn't have to get any messier" Nick said over his shoulder since he wasn't facing him "Oh but it does. I am Loki god of mischief" Said Loki he said swiftly turning around to face Selvig and taped his chest. "Yea and I'm Nick Fury god of kiss my ass" Nick said and he burst into a run. Alex took the gun from her belt and shot Fury in the hip. He screamed and dropped to his knees. They walk right past him and picked up the case he had taken his hands off of to put over his wound. Loki turned around backwards and said yet calmly again but with hint of hatred "Thank you for your cooperation." He smirked and turned around the bed of a truck open for him to sit in. Clint, Alex, And Selvig sat up front and they drove off. Nick got up and hobbled a short distance to the landing pad and into a helicopter. "Fury do you copy" Said Coulson into the communicator. "All ears Phil" Nick said swallowing in fear. "Ok. So what do think we should do?" Said Coulson on the other side of the line. "I honestly don't know." Said fury pulling the half logged bullet from his side gritting his teeth. "I think we need to reinstate the Avenger Protocol" said Phil into the communicator.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed I will be getting a new chapter out as soon as I can. And just notice. The story is following the movie with the addition of custom OC'S for this series so they will NEVER mix….well on one ocction but you will find out soon enough on wht that is.**


End file.
